1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a child safety chair, more particularly to a child safety chair with a belt-adjusting unit for vehicle use.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional child safety chair 100 for a car. The child safety chair 100 includes a seat member 71, a backrest 73 formed with a pair of elongated slots 711 extending in a longitudinal direction, and a pair of belts 72 extending through the slots 711, respectively. A belt-adjusting unit includes a pair of parallel retaining blocks 81 that are formed on a rear side of the backrest 73 and that are formed with pairs of retaining grooves 811 which are aligned in the longitudinal direction, and a belt-holding lever 74 that is mounted movably on the backrest 73 and that is adjustable to extend through a selected pair of the retaining grooves 811 in a transverse direction relative to the longitudinal direction. The belts 72 are trained on the belt-holding lever 74 so as to be adjustable together with the belt-holding lever 74 along the longitudinal direction. A pair of handles 75 are connected to the belt-holding lever 74 so as to facilitate operation of the belt-holding lever 74.
Removal of the belt-holding lever 74 from the selected pair of the retaining grooves 811 when adjusting the level of the belts 72 requires both hands of the user to operate the handles 75. However, when the child safety chair 100 is installed in a car, it becomes relatively inconvenient to operate the handles 75 with both hands due to the standing position of the user relative to the child safety chair 100, i.e., the user can only stand at one of left and right sides of the child safety chair 100, which makes the handles 75 difficult to operate using both hands.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a child safety chair that is capable of overcoming the aforesaid drawback of the prior art.
According to the present invention, there is provided a child safety chair that comprises a seat member, a backrest, a belt, and a belt-adjusting unit. The backrest extends upwardly from the seat member, has front and rear sides, and is formed with an elongated slot that extends in a longitudinal direction, that extends through the front and rear sides in a first transverse direction relative to the longitudinal direction, and that is defined by a slot-defining wall which has one side. The belt extends through the slot. The belt-adjusting unit includes a belt-holding member that is mounted movably on the rear side of the backrest, and that has a belt-holding part which is aligned with the slot in the first transverse direction, and which has one side disposed adjacent to and cooperating with the side of the slot-defining wall to define a gap therebetween. The belt-holding part is formed with a plurality of retaining grooves which are indented from the side of the belt-holding part and which are aligned in the longitudinal direction, and a plurality of holding ribs, each of which is disposed between an adjacent pair of the retaining grooves. The belt is adjustable to extend into a selected one of the retaining grooves and to train on an adjacent one of the holding ribs. The belt-holding member is movable in a second transverse direction that is transverse to the longitudinal direction and the first transverse direction between a first position, in which the side of the belt-holding part is spaced apart from the side of the slot-defining wall in the second transverse direction by a first distance that restricts removal of the belt from the selected one of the retaining grooves through the gap, and a second position, in which the side of the belt-holding part is spaced apart from the side of the slot-defining wall in the second transverse direction by a second distance that is larger than the first distance and that permits removal of the belt from the selected one of the retaining grooves through the gap.